Gritos de Silencio
by 0kamiShir0
Summary: Evelyn Smith puede ver cosas que otras personas no pueden. Aunque su misterioso "don" no ha estado activo en mucho tiempo, una visita a una pizzería local le obligara a usarlo para salvar el alma de todas las víctimas que perecieron en manos de la sed de la venganza y la furia.
1. Conexión extraña

_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hoy tengo la oportunidad de traer un nuevo fic que puede que sea algo diferente a los que hay en este foro. Hace un par de meses descubrí este misterioso (y estresante) juego que al principio me daba miedo pero ahora la costumbre lo hace normal para mí, así que decidí hacer una historia que tal vez pueda darle un final feliz a esos tan adorables animatrónicos que todos amamos, pero no de una manera tan azucarada (si es que me entienden xd) _

_¿Contiene OC? _

_Sí._

_Pero no quiero que la historia trate mucho de ellos, por lo que voy a tratar de enfocarme más en la historia oculta que tiene Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Así es, la de los niños secuestrados. La razón del OC es porque pensé que encajaría mejor así._

_Este fic se ubica en los hechos de **Five Nights at** **Freddy's. **No en la segunda entrega, pero también pondré y conectare los hechos de ambas entregas (ya que la historia empieza a aclararse mejor)._

_Dejando el palabreo creo que ya pueden leer._

_Espero que les guste c:_

_Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Gritos de Silencio <strong>_

**Capítulo 1 : Conexión extraña**

Cuando las aeromozas afirmaron que ya era posible levantarse, sujetó su bolso de mano y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Ya en la terminal, recogió su maleta y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. Levantó las cejas con expresión preocupada al no encontrar a quien se supone iba a recogerla.

— ¡Evelyn!

Se giró encontrándose con un chico alto que aparentaba tener unos veinte años. Se acercaba a paso ligero y le saludaba con la mano en alto.

— ¡Matt!

Exclamó ella con emoción. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se dieron un abrazo bastante asfixiante a la vista de los demás.

— ¿Cómo has estado hermanita? — preguntó cuando se separaron mientras le desordenaba los mechones de pelo.

— Bastante feliz en estos últimos años… — respondió con una sonrisa, que luego cambio a una expresión melancólica — Aunque muy aburrida por tu ausencia.

El chico soltó una carcajada y tomó la maleta de su hermana. Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas en Londres? — preguntó Matt cuando ya estuvieron cómodos y el auto tomó marcha hacia la casa de este.

— Tranquilas, aunque mamá quiere que vayas a visitarla — dijo admirando los edificios de la ciudad a través.

Siguieron hablando de diversos temas en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a su destino, su hermano le mostró toda la casa ya que le comentó que se había mudado hace poco.

Al finalizar el recorrido, le indico la habitación en donde se quedaría. Cuando ya estuvo sola para descansar del viaje, se tiró a la cama y miró el techo. Hacer un viaje sin escalas desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos era bastante agotador. Unas horas después, luego de haber acomodado sus cosas ya que se quedaría un par de meses allí, salió en busca de su hermano.

Lo encontró en el salón leyendo el periódico. Se sentó a su lado y empezaron a platicar.

La conversación iba por buen camino hasta que él hizo una pregunta que la dejó helada.

— ¿Cómo ha ido lo de tu _don_?

Miró a su semejante con ojos nerviosos y suspiró. No había hablado con nadie el tema del _don_ desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Nadie se me ha presentado desde la última vez hace tres años — miró el suelo — Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

Él comprendió y cambio el tema al instante, disculpándose por haberle hecho sentir incómoda.

¿De qué don están hablando?

Es muy simple y complejo a la vez.

Cuando Evelyn tenía cuatro años le decía a su mamá que podía hablar con unas personas que el resto era incapacitado de ver.

Ella, preocupada por su hija, la llevó a un doctor buscando respuestas a sus extrañas visiones. Nunca espero que este le diga que debía llevarla con lo que se llamaba en ese tiempo "vidente". Había escuchado algo sobre ellos, eran personas que podían hablar con la gente muerta y que utilizaban sus "poderes" para ayudar a los demás.

Días después llevo a su hija ante una vidente. Le habló de la situación de la pequeña. La mujer, que se decía ser una de las mejores psíquicas de la ciudad, comprendió y le explicó que algunas personas eran elegidas para tener este misterioso "poder". Le dijo que tanto ella como su hija debían ayudarse para poder lidiar y aprender a convivir con este _don_, ya que no iba a ser muy fácil, en especial cuando los entes que la visiten no tengan buenas intenciones.

Evelyn vivió con su poder y lo aceptó, pero cuando tenía doce años fue acosada por un espíritu y su madre no tuvo más remedio que mudarse de casa para poner a salvo a su hija.

Desde ese acontecimiento, a la chica no le gusta hablar del tema.

Regresando al presente, su hermano le pregunto qué quería comer y ella muy entusiasmada le dijo que deseaba volver a saborear la pizza ya que su madre no le dejaba en Londres.

— Pizza, ¿Eh? — dijo él rascándose la barbilla y mirando el techo. — ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos ir a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

— ¿Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? — preguntó confusa.

— Es una pizzería que acaba de reinaugurarse hace poco — comentó emocionado — La pizza es rica y además, ¡hay animatrónicos que te animan la comida! ¿No es genial?

Se puso pensativa unos instantes. ¿Animatrónicos? Nunca había visto uno de verdad, por lo que probar no le haría nada mal, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, está bien — dijo finalmente — ¡Me suena genial poder ver un animatrónico de verdad!

— ¡Bien! — exclamó levantándose del sillón y tirando el periódico a un lado — ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?

Matt cogió las llaves y salieron de la casa.

Evelyn pudo presentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero decidió olvidarse de eso y se dispuso a concentrarse en la pizza.

_Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…_

— ¡Muy bien señor Schmidt! — decía un hombre de contextura gruesa mientras sellaba unos papeles — Empieza hoy a las doce de la mañana.

Le tendió el uniforme al joven pálido que se encontraba frente a él. Este lo recibió y luego se marchó sin antes despedirse de su nuevo jefe.

Parece que su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar.

Salió del local por la puerta trasera y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien. Retrocedió algo adolorido y le tendió la mano a la joven que había hecho caer por accidente.

— Lo siento mucho — empezó a decir algo nervioso — No te vi.

Evelyn sacudió la cabeza un poco y aceptó la mano del extraño. Al tener contacto con esa persona, pudo sentir una horrible sensación. Sentía como todo se detenía y se volvía oscuro. Asustada, en ese oscuro vacio, distinguió como pasaban imágenes de la vida del extraño. Se dio cuenta de que entre las imágenes parpadeaban las palabras _"Soy yo". _Como si no hubiera pasado nada el tiempo se reanudó y se vio levantada por el tipo.

— Fíjate por dónde vas amigo — dijo Matt mirando con mala cara al sujeto.

— Tranquilo Matt… — lo calmó sujetándole el brazo. Luego miró a la persona con la que había chocado — No te preocupes estoy bien.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue por su lado.

Caminando hacia la entrada de la pizzería, Evelyn se preguntaba porque había tenido esa extraña conexión con ese sujeto.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que hasta aquí es suficiente...<em>

_Emmm, ¿Reviews?_

_No sé, depende de ustedes que continué el fic e.e_

_Hasta el segundo capítulo! c:_

_Atte. Shiro (Mar)_


	2. Registro paranormal

_¡Buenas noches/tardes/días! He aquí la continuación. _

_Vengo con un capítulo bastante intrigante. Espero que sea de su agrado y me gustaría agradecer a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 **y a **pinkierose230502 **por sus reviews._

_Five Nights a Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gritos de Silencio<strong>_

**Capítulo 2: Registro Paranormal**

Al momento de entrar a la pizzería, Evelyn sintió el ambiente muy cargado. No le gustaba para nada las pintas que tenía el local. Se veía limpio pero algo anticuado. Se podían oír las risas de los niños. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el salón principal, pudo sentir energías muy fuertes por todos lados. Para no asustar a su hermano, decidió tragarse sus percepciones y seguir pensando en pizza.

— ¿Dónde quieres sentarte, Eve? —le preguntó deteniéndose e inspeccionando las mesas.

La chica miró su alrededor y pudo ver una mesa desocupada en el extremo superior derecho, cerca al escenario.

— Allí — le señaló el lugar.

Se sentaron y admiraron un poco más el entorno. Las cortinas del escenario estaban cerradas. Parecía que un espectáculo iba a empezar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — una mesera apareció con una libreta — ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! ¿Les puedo tomar la orden?

— Emmm, sí — miró a su hermana.

— Una pizza familiar con pepperoni por favor — dijo sonriéndole a la empleada.

— ¡Muy bien! — anotó el pedido en su libreta — Su orden vendrá en unos minutos.

Cuando se alejó, las luces bajaron de intensidad y se escuchó una voz por los parlantes.

— ¡Niños! ¡Llegó su momento favorito!

Todos los niños se pusieron como locos y se acercaron al escenario mientras gritaban lo que parecía ser los nombres de unas personas.

— Creo que va a empezar el show de los animatrónicos — dijo Matt mientras le daba un golpecito a en el brazo.

Evelyn miraba con curiosidad la situación. Los niños felices, los padres de estos mirándolos con algo de preocupación…algunos alejándolos del escenario.

¿Por qué?

— ¡Vamos niños, animen a que sus mejores amigos salgan a cantar! — decía la voz de los parlantes.

— ¡Freddy! ¡Bonnie! ¡Chica! — gritaban emocionados los pequeños.

De pronto se escuchó una risa robótica.

— _¿E-escucharon eso, amigos? Parece que quieren q-que salgamos._

La voz sonaba extrañamente ansiosa y oxidada, obviamente era porque los muñecos eran bastantes viejos.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los niños exasperados.

Entonces las cortinas se abrieron y todos los niños saltaron alegres. Las luces volvieron a su intensidad normal y en ese momento pudo ver a los famosos y aclamados animatrónicos. Desde el punto de vista de Evelyn, los muñecos eran muy perturbadores. No entendía cómo podían gustarles a los niños.

— _¡H-hola soy Freddy Fazbear! _

"_Vete"_

Espera, ¿qué?

— _¡Yo soy Bonnie t-the Bunny!_

"_Ayúdame por favor"_

¿Qué está pasando?

— _¡Y y-yo Chica the Chicken!_

"_Aléjate de nosotros"_

Evelyn oía voces extrañas en su cabeza y un dolor extraño invadió sus sienes. Dio un pequeño quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se las frotaba.

— Eve, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su hermano al notar su radical cambio de actitud.

— _¡Vamos a cantarles una canción! _— dijo el oso.

Se empezó a escuchar una canción bastante infantil y los animales robóticos empezarlos a cantar.

— S-sí, Matt — dijo mirándolo mientras daba una sonrisa falsa, pues el dolor no desaparecía y las voces tampoco — Creo que es el cambio de horario.

— ¿Segura? — cuestionó preocupado viendo como se levantaba de su asiento — ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño, ya regreso — dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a la zona que señalaba los baños.

Al entrar, se remojó la cara en el lavabo y se miró en espejo. Dio un grito ahogado al ver escrito con sangre las palabras _"Soy yo"_ en la pared. Rápidamente giro su vista para comprobar que era real lo que veía. Respiro agitadamente al ver que no había nada escrito.

— Algo muy malo ha pasado aquí — dijo para sí misma mientras salía a paso veloz del lugar.

Regresó a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano y notó que ya habían traído la pizza. Los animatrónicos seguían cantando y los niños se encontraban sentados comiendo pizza mientras los admiraban.

Matt comía con felicidad su trozo, y cuando vio llegar a Evelyn arqueó la ceja.

— Estas muy pálida — dijo con la boca llena. Tragó la comida — ¿Segura que estas bien?

— ¡Que sí, joder! — bramó molesta. Ya estaba harta de esa pregunta.

Su hermano hizo una mueca de desagrado. Eve solo suspiró y le pidió disculpas diciéndole que estaba algo cansada.

A Matt no le agradaba nada la situación. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando. Tal vez le preguntaría en casa lo que sucedía.

Se repartieron lo que quedaba de la pizza y comieron. Al terminar pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, Evelyn pudo escuchar por última vez a una voz.

"_Tienes que ayudarme, por favor"_

Paró en seco y miró el escenario donde los animatrónicos aun estaban cantando y entreteniendo a los niños.

— ¿Ayudarte…? — susurró.

— Eve, no te quedes atrás.

La voz de su hermano la sacó de su pequeño trance. Salió y se fueron a casa caminando.

Charlaron en el camino. Matt le preguntaba que le pareció la pizza y los animatrónicos.

— Pues la pizza estaba deliciosa — eso sí debía admitirlo —…Y los muñecos algo perturbadores… — dijo mirando un punto fijo del suelo.

— Sí, son algo feos — afirmó mirando el cielo — ¡Pero eran muy divertidos! ¡Me da risa como se mueven y lo tontos que se ven! — soltó una carcajada.

—"Yo creo que a ellos no les gustaría escuchar eso" — dijo Evelyn para sus adentros.

Ya en casa, lo primero que fue ir a su habitación y sacar un cuadernillo de su mochila. En la tapa decía "Registro paranormal".

Hace tiempo, la psíquica a la que frecuentaba para regular su poder le recomendó escribir las cosas que sentía y veía en su casa cuando una entidad se encontraba cerca. Dijo que serviría para estudiar al ente y hallar una forma de que se fuera (en el caso de que este la molestara o incomodara), o simplemente para registrar sus datos si quería "conocerlo" mejor. En caso de que visitara una "casa embrujada", el método era igual.

Con todo eso en mente empezó a escribir:

"…

_Día 1 _

_País: Estados Unidos_

_Fecha: 8 de noviembre de 1993_

_Lugar: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Entidad: Demasiadas_

_Sensaciones: Tristeza, frustración, abatimiento, ira, furia y soledad._

_Problema: Quieren mí ayuda _

_Solución: Ninguna _

…"

Cerró el cuadernillo y se tiró a la cama.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa en ese lugar?"_

Esa era la única pregunta que se hizo en el resto del día.

* * *

><p><em>Listo. <em>

_Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible._

_Reviews y Favoritos se agradecen c:_

_Atte. Shiro_

_PD: Si hay alguna duda, sugerencia o queja sobre el fic, no titubeen en dejarme un PM._


	3. Pesadillas

_¡Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos! _

_Terminado este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz. _

_¿Motivo?_

_Tengo escuela mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano XD_

_Trataré de subir más capítulos en la semana. Pero no se esperen mucho. _

_Quiero dar gracias a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**, a **pinkierose230502 **y a **Xclax **por sus reviews y apoyar el fic.  
><em>

**_ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Este fic toma a Five Nights at Freddy's 2 como PRECUELA y se sitúa en el año 1993. Para ser más especifico en la semana del 8 de noviembre al 13 del mismo mes, semana de trabajo de Mike en la pizzería._**_  
><em>

_Puede que se confundan un poquitillo en este capítulo._

_Espero que les guste c:_

_Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Gritos de Silencio<em>**

**Capítulo 3 : Pesadillas**

Ya eran las diez de la noche y no podía pegar un ojo. El incidente de la tarde la había dejado con muchas cosas en que pensar. Miraba un punto fijo del techo con la mirada perdida.

"_Evelyn"_

¿Eh?

"_Con que te llamas Evelyn, ¿verdad?"_

Se incorporó con sus brazos e inspeccionó toda la habitación con la mirada.

No había nada. Todo estaba en su lugar y la ventana estaba cerrada. Empezó a sentir frío y mucho cansancio. Pensando que no era nada y tal vez eran alucinaciones por lo de la tarde, decidió ponerse a dormir.

Se volvió a echar y se cubrió con el cobertor.

Extrañamente ahora sentía los párpados pesados. Los cerró y entró al mundo de los sueños…

Pero…

Esta vez era muy diferente…

¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro?

Parecía que no había caído dormida. Podía moverse y "nadar" en la profunda oscuridad.

Miró al frente y divisó un punto de claridad en lo profundo. Se dirigió con pasos falsos y largos, como si estuviera caminando en la luna.

Al acercarse más, pudo distinguir un lugar con mesas en las que había gorros de cumpleaños, globos, tortas, pizza, niños…

Espera, ¿Qué no es la pizzería que visito esta tarde?

Llegó y al fin pudo tocar el suelo. Caminó por el salón de fiestas. Notó que ningún niño la veía y una escena muy conocida estaba por presentársele.

El comienzo del show de los animatrónicos.

Las mismas palabras, los mismos ánimos.

La cortina se abrió y los muñecos fueron revelados…pero se veían algo distintos. Estaban más limpios y menos perturbadores. Evelyn pudo inferir que estaba viendo el pasado. Algo que le llamó la atención era que otro grupo de niños estaba concentrado en otro lugar de la pizzería.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ya es la hora del Capitán Foxy! — decía un niño señalando lo que parecía ser una cortina morada con estrellas de todos los tamaños impresas en su tela. En la pared había un cartel que decía "Cueva Pirata". La zona tenía las luces con la intensidad baja, lo que hacía notar que las estrellas eran fosforescentes.

Mmm, a ese animatrónico no lo había visto. Es mas, vio que había una señal que decía "Disculpe, está fuera de servicio".

La cortina se abrió y dejo ver a un zorro animatrónico de color rojo que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y en vez de mano (también derecha) tenía un garfio.

— _¡Arr! ¿Dónde están mis marineros?_

Todos los niños levantaban sus manos diciendo "¡Aquí! ¡Aquí, yo!"

Evelyn sonrió al sentir la felicidad y la diversión en el ambiente.

Se sentó en una de las mesas. Ahora sí que le gustaba mirar el show de los muñecos, pero no entendía nada. ¿Cómo iba soñar algo muy bueno de un lugar que tenía el peor karma de todos los lugares que había visitado?

De pronto, todo se puso en cámara lenta. Asustada se levantó de la silla. Una maldad muy fuerte acababa de entrar en el local. Lo podía sentir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se apagaron, los niños desvanecieron con un lamento, los animatrónicos dejaron de cantar y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

Tragó saliva. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Algo le decía que fuera al escenario a revisar a los muñecos. Involuntariamente, sus piernas la hicieron subir al escenario y la llevaron al frente de Freddy.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Dio un gritito al ver como los ojos y la boca del oso, empezaban a parpadear mientras sonaba una canción que se le hacía muy conocida.

"_No puedes hacer nada para ayudarnos"_

Esa voz…

¿Vino del robot?

Freddy se apagó de la nada. La chica quería correr, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían.

Gritó al ver como el oso repentinamente se le venía encima con un chirrido espeluznante. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca vino. Volvió a abrirlos y se volvió a encontrar en la oscuridad. Jadeaba, estupefacta porque el chirrido terminó con el grito de un niño.

Pero el sueño no terminaba ahí. Lo que parecía ser una marioneta se plasmó frente a ella. Se asustó al verla. No le gustaba para nada su apariencia, y qué decir de su aura. Tenía extremidades muy alargas, y su boca estaba abierta.

Se asustó mucho más al ver que fruncía el ceño.

"_No puedes"_

— ¡AH!

Se levantó respirando agitadamente y con sudor frio corriéndole por el cuerpo.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Las doce y media de la mañana.

Maldijo su don por unos instantes.

Estaba mucho más confusa que antes.

_Mientras tanto en Freddy's…_

Mike seguía escuchado el mensaje grabado que se le había dejado para escuchar algunos consejos para poder pasar una buena noche. Debía admitir que se encontraba algo asustado. Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó _"…Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable del daño hacia la persona…"_

Se quedó con cara de "¿Pero qué mierda?"

Se asustó mucho más cuando el tipo del teléfono le dijo que los animatrónicos daban "paseos nocturnos", y que si le llegaban a ver lo tratarían de poner en el traje de Freddy.

Definitivamente no debió haber aceptado el empleo. Algo muy dentro de él le decía "No lo aceptes, algo huele muy mal aquí". Pero no, tenía que aceptarlo y afrontar las consecuencias.

—_Bueno, que tengas buenas noches._

La grabación finalizó.

¿Era enserio? ¿Buenas noches?

Suspiró pesadamente y empezó a revisar las cámaras. Todo estaba tranquilo y nadie se había movido de su lugar.

Dejó la tableta para ahorrar energía.

Entonces fue cuando una gran pregunta existencial se formuló en su cabeza.

¿Por qué los muñecos actúan de esa manera?

Quiere decir, si en el día ven humanos a todas horas, ¿por qué su programación da ese cambio tan radical en la noche?

Era bastante extraño.

Fue en ese entonces cuando decidió cual sería su meta. Odio su curiosidad y su personalidad entrometida.

Averiguaría los secretos de la pizzería cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. <em>

_¡Nos vemos en el siguente!_

_Reviews y Favoritos se agradecen c:_

_Atte. Shiro _


	4. El guardia nocturno

_¡Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos! Al final tuve tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo XD_

_Debe admitir que este capítulo esta bastante aburrifdo...PERO...los siguientes van a ser mucho más emocionantes!_

_Lo siento mucho si les hago perder el tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo e.e _

_Cabe decir que en esta parte ya me estoy saliendo de la historia del juego._

_De todas formas el capítulo es importante XD_

_Lo escribí viendo los gameplays de Markiplier c:_

_Quiero agradecer a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**, a **pinkierose230502 **y a **Gashicalmy** por sus reviews y apoyar el fic.  
><em>

_Espero que les guste c:_

_Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawton._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Gritos de Silencio<em>**

**Capítulo 4 : El guardia nocturno**

El despertador empezó a sonar estruendosamente. Evelyn se incorporó de golpe y accidentalmente botó el aparato al suelo de un manotazo. Tenía unas ojeras dignas de mencionarse. Se frotó el rosto con la palma de su mano.

Maldición, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. El cansancio le hizo cerrar los ojos a las cinco y media de la mañana, hace exactamente treinta minutos.

¿Por qué se levantaba tan temprano?

Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa. ¿Qué podía hacer a esta hora?

Vio por la ventana, que corrían algunas ráfagas de aire. De pronto le dieron ganas de caminar con un poco de viento en la cara.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Al parecer Matt todavía no se había levantado. Cogió un papel y lápiz que había encontrado por ahí y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido Matt:_

_He salido a caminar, se que estarás paranoico buscándome por todas partes. Compraré leche mientras doy un paseo cerca de los alrededores así que no te preocupes._

_Con cariño, Evelyn"_

Pegó la nota en el refrigerador y cogió la copia de llaves que le dio su hermano ayer. Se cubrió con su abrigo y salió a la calle.

Matt le había dicho que la tienda más cercana estaba a unas tres calles. Eso significaba que tendría que pasar por…

Oh no…

Tragó saliva con solo pensarlo.

_Mientras tanto en Freddy's…_

Mike se agarraba el pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente. Nunca pensó que amaría las alarmas.

Por idiota se le había acabado toda la energía, y justo cuando Freddy se le iba a tirar encima, sonó la alarma que indicaba que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

Cuando todos los animatrónicos regresaron a su lugar, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a vomitar de los nervios. Ya más recuperado y estable, tomó su abrigo y salió del local lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar de reojo a los muñecos. Definitivamente no dormiría en todo el día. Lo peor es que aún le faltaba el resto de la semana para poder estar tranquilo siquiera un par de días.

Tomó rumbo a casa, pero chocó con alguien. Últimamente se la pasaba muy despistado. Le tendió la mano a quien le había hecho caer. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que era la misma chica con la que se cruzó ayer.

— ¿Eh? Pero si eres tú.

Cuando Evelyn escuchó esa voz, miró la cara del sujeto con rapidez. Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se sujetaba de su mano. ¿Qué no era el tipo con el que había tenido una conexión extraña?

— Se está volviendo una costumbre chocar conmigo — dijo el tipo mientras reía nerviosamente.

— Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre dejó de reírse y miró con una ceja arqueada a la chica.

— Soy Mike Schmidt, un placer — dijo levantado su mano en el ademán de estrecharla con la contraria.

— Evelyn Smith — le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Te gusta la pizzería? — preguntó echándole un vistazo rápido.

— He venido solo aquí una vez — respondió con un suspiro — ¿Trabajas aquí?

Mike se tensó un poco por la pregunta.

— Ehhh sí…— dijo algo incomodo — Soy el guardia nocturno, justo ahora estoy saliendo de mi primera noche.

Algo se prendió en la cabeza de Evelyn. ¿El guardia nocturno? De seguro él sabe algo sobre la pizzería.

— Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? — preguntó con sarcasmo — Tranquila, pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Sabes algo de la historia de ese lugar?

Un profundo silencio presentó. Mike dudó si debía decirle a alguien lo que pasaba realmente en ese lugar. "A la mierda" pensó para sus adentros. Si le decía y no le creía, tal vez saldría corriendo y nunca más volvería. Si pasaba lo contrario…pues podía probar.

— Bueno, no sé si me creas — tragó saliva y suspiró —…creo que ese lugar esta maldito.

Contrajo los labios esperando a que la reacción de la chica fuera la peor de todas. Lo que no se espero fue que le hiciera una pregunta más.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó tranquila.

Mike quería tirarse por un acantilado. ¿Cómo es que esta tan tranquila? De seguro no le creyó, pero igual decidió responderle.

— Los muñecos se mueven por la noche— afirmó.

Eve frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Se mueven por la noche?

— ¿De una forma anormal?

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, ¿no hay explicación para eso?

— Bueno…— se frotó las manos buscando calor —…Me dijeron que los mantenían activos por la noche porque sus chips están algo oxidados…y quieren tratar de meterme en un traje de ellos…

— Pero…—lo miró confundida — ¿No morirías aplastado por todos los cables y vigas que hay dentro del traje?

— Pues sí.

—Mmm, ya veo — se frotó un poco la barbilla — ¿Puedo venir en la noche a investigar?

— ¿Q-qué?

La chica le empezó a hablar de su "don". No le importaba si era a él al que le tenía que explicar esas cosas. Le dijo lo que había experimentado el día anterior y esperó una respuesta.

Después de haberse salvado de la muerte y haber visto lo que parecían muñecos diabólicos, Mike creyó y confió en lo que seria su nueva amiga.

Evelyn se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al ver como el hombre le cogía las manos y se acercaba a su rostro.

— Tú y yo descubriremos que es lo que pasa con ese maldito lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Terminado por hoy.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido XD_

_Los veré en el siguiente capítulo._

_Reviews y Favoritos se agradecen c:_

_Atte. Shiro_


	5. El tipo del teléfono y Chica

_¡Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora. Se que todos estaban emocionados porque actualizaba muy rápido, pero es que esta semana tuve mis exámenes finales. Pero hoy he terminado la escuela, por lo que ahora retomare el ritmo de siempre c:_

_Como siempre quiero darle gracias **pinkierose230502**, **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** y a **Gashicalmy **por sus reviews y apoyar el fic.  
><em>

_Desde ahora aviso que no va a haber ninguna pareja...tal vez sí pero muy leve._

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste._

_Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gritos de Silencio<span>_**

**Capítulo 5 : El tipo del teléfono y Chica**

Evelyn estaba afuera de la pizzería congelándose del frío. Mike le indicó la hora a la que debía venir para que no se cruzara con ningún empleado que se encargaba de cerrar el local. Las once y cincuenta en punto de la noche. Le rogaba a Dios que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta de su fuga, y que sea tan ingenuo de creer que las almohadas que coloco debajo del cobertor son su cuerpo durmiendo plácidamente.

— Maldición — dijo abrazándose a si misma tratando de darse calor — ¿Por qué demora tanto en venir?

— ¡Lo siento por la espera!

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y vió al hombre llegar corriendo respirando agitadamente. Luego de recuperarse le explicó que se demoró por haber extendido su "siesta".

Entraron por la puerta trasera y caminaron por el salón de fiestas hacia la oficina. A penas había entrado, Evelyn se vio atormentada por las mismas voces del día anterior. Se quedó parada un momento manteniendo su mirada fija en la animatrónicos que se veían mucho más espeluznantes que de día. El silencio de tumba que había no ayudaba nada, menos cuando se escuchan voces del más allá.

— Evelyn no te quedes ahí — se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su nuevo compañero — ¡Apresúrate!

Obedeció y se mantuvo cerca del guardia hasta el final del pequeño trayecto hasta la oficina. Miró con curiosidad la pequeña habitación. Telarañas, dos puertas que curiosamente son eléctricas y se activan con botones, un ventilador que al parecer lo instalaron para refrescar el ambiente (cosa que es bastante productiva) , un escritorio con artefactos eléctricos que al parecer están inútiles y por último, una cómoda silla con lo que parecía ser una tableta de metal.

— Vaya, que acogedor lugar — dijo tratando de romper el silencio que ya le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Al mirar todo más detalladamente, sintió como todo se volvía pesado. Unas horribles sensaciones la invadieron. Mike se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo de la joven.

— Emmm bueno, como veras mi trabajo es tan solo mirar las cámaras para "vigilar" a los animatrónicos — Eve arqueo una ceja — ¿Crees qué es fácil?

— Se oye, pero con este ambiente pesado no le daría ganas de trabajar a alguien aquí ¿sabes?

Mike rió un poco pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de la chica. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el sudor frío le corría por la nuca. Con el labio inferior temblando dijo algo que dejo impactado al guardia.

— Aquí murió alguien — tragó saliva pesadamente.

Mike calló por unos minutos.

— ¿Qué?

Los dos se asustaron al escuchar sonar el teléfono. Evelyn se preguntaba porque no se levantaba a contestar. Lo miró con interrogativa y este le hizo un ademán con la mano diciéndole que no importaba.

— _Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estas escuchando esto y lograste pasar a tu segundo día, ¡felicitaciones! _

Esa voz…

—_...Uh, puede ser buena idea ir mirando las cámaras mientras hablo para estar seguro de que todos están en el lugar adecuado…_

¿No era la que escuchó ayer antes de dormir?

Mike, haciendo caso a la sugerencia del tipo del teléfono, empezó a mirar su tableta.

"_Con que tú eres Evelyn, ¿verdad?"_

Entonces se le prendió el foco. Se dirigió al aparato y lo tocó suavemente. El joven estaba atento a sus movimientos. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver como los de la chica se ponían blancos.

(Evelyn PoV)

Cuando toque el teléfono pude ver como mi entorno se difuminaba un poco. El tipo aún seguía hablando, por lo que me gire y me sorprendí un poco al ver a otro hombre sentado en silla. Tenía una grabadora en la mano pero sus ojos estaban puestos en una tableta, que imagino que es la misma que está usando Mike, mientras hablaba.

—…También, chequea la cortina que está en la Cueva Pirata debes en cuando…

Vaya, al parecer tengo una nueva habilidad. Pude notar la expresión del hombre. Parecía demasiado nervioso. Miraba a los lados constantemente y no dejaba de mirar los pasillos usando las luces. Su actitud era muy extraña, es como si supiera que algo muy feo fuera a pasar.

—…De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que vas a mantener todo bajo control! Uh, te hablo después.

Y apagó la grabadora. En ese instante mí alrededor se volvió negro y otra vez estaba en la oficina.

(Fin de Evelyn PoV)

— ¡Evelyn!

La chica parpadeo varias veces comprobando que salió de la visión. Luego miro a Mike quien le preguntó que le había pasado, explicándole de que se quedó parada mirando el techo con los ojos blancos. También le dijo que los animatrónicos ya estaban empezando a moverse. Le permitió ver las cámaras. Se sobresaltó al ver como la chica dio un saltito. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado la tableta con vista a la cámara cinco.

— ¿A e-esto te referías? — preguntó la chica intimidada por la mirada endemoniada de Bonnie. Esos ojos le ponían la piel de gallina — Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Mike encendió la luz de la puerta derecha y soltó un gran repertorio de malas palabras al ver a Chica en la ventana.

Evelyn al ver a animatrónico dio un grito ensordecedor. El joven apretó el botón de la puerta, la cual se cerró al instante.

Dos respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba, claro, aparte de los sonidos raros que venían del exterior.

— ¿Qué f-fue e-eso?

— Te dije que me intentan matar.

El guardia regresó a su lugar y miró el porcentaje de energía que le quedaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y le quedaba cuarenta y cinco por ciento de electricidad. Le echo un vistazo a la chica. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada.

"_Nunca lo podrás lograr"_

Fue lo que había escuchado cuando miró al muñeco. En el momento en que lo vio sintió como el tiempo se pausaba y la imagen de una niña se apareció. Su cabello era de color marrón claro y lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul llegando casi a ser violeta. Su mirada expresaba dolor y furia. La miraba con una cólera que ni ella misma podía imaginar.

"_Melissa" _

Mike estaba muy preocupado por la chica. Aprovechando de que no estaba atenta, prendió la luz para verificar si el animatrónico seguía allí. Volvió a dar un suspiro de satisfacción al ver que ya no se encontraba ahí y abrió la puerta.

Eve se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta se abría y salió de su pequeño trance.

— Se su nombre.

El guardia posó su vista en ella con interrogativa.

— ¿Nombre?

— Melissa.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews y favoritos se agradecen.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que depende de ustedes que continué el fic ;)_

_Los veré en el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte. Shiro_


	6. Detrás de la mascará (Parte Uno)

_Emm...¿Como empiezo?..._

_¡LO SIENTO! _

_Soy muy irresponsable con mis fics T_T Les juró que no quería demorarme 2 MESES en subir capítulo, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo. Además de que la inspiración se me había ido pero la acabo de recobrar con la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Me ha dado muchas ideas y creo que el fic se hará un poco más largo. _

_A los que estuvieron muy pendientes de la actualización del fic, mis mas sinceras disculpas por toda la espera que les he tenido que hacer pasar. Prometo ahora sí tratar de publicar al menos una vez por semana. _

_Y en cuestión al fic, ¿Recuerdan que dije que no iban a haber parejas? Bueno, creo que eso ha cambiado un poquitillo. _

_Y otra cosa, la historia que desarrolló aquí es mi punto de vista de todo lo que pasa en el juego. También podríamos decirle que es mi teoría de fondo, ya que muchos no tenemos claro como es el principio, nudo, y final definitivo de este juego. _

_Muchas gracias a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**, **p****inkierose230502**,** Skylar-159**,** Gashicalmy**,** SNKDH** y **Bimori **por sus reviews y apoyar el fic._

_Me imagino las ansias que tienen de leer así que no les quito más tiempo._

_Five Nights at Freddy´s le pertenece al maravilloso Scott Cawthon._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gritos de Silencio<strong>_

**Capítulo 6 : Detrás de la mascará (Parte Uno) **

"_Melissa"_

Una pequeña niña se encontraba jugando en su habitación. Su cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta resaltaba en todo esplendor al igual que sus ojos color violáceo. Reía como todo alegre e inocente niño que existe. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

— Melissa — la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer. — Ya alístate, el cumpleaños de Madeleine y Sarah es en unas horas.

La pequeña se levantó emocionada. Agarró uno de los muñecos que estaba en su cama. Para ser más específicos uno con forma de pollo. Era color amarillo, llevaba puesto un puesto un babero que decía "Let´s Eat" y sostenía un pastelillo rosa.

— ¡Llevaré a Chica! — exclamó alegre parándose frente a su madre — ¡Todos prometimos llevar nuestros peluches!

— Está bien cariño, pero recuerda que debes cuidarla — le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

— ¡Claro! — respondió enérgicamente.

Su madre se retiró y se pudo cambiar para la ocasión. Al cabo de unos minutos salió portando un vestido color amarillo pastel. Ya lista y mirándose en el espejo del vestíbulo salió hacia el auto.

El lugar donde celebrarían el cumpleaños era su restaurante favorito y el de sus amigos. Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. Aparte de celebrar sus cumpleaños ahí también era su lugar de reunión. Como adoraban ese lugar. Era entretenido, la pizza era rica, ¡Y había muñecos parlantes que jugaban contigo!

Su favorito era Chica. No había razón específica para ello, solo le gustaba.

Llegaron en poco tiempo y la fiesta aún no empezaba. Al ver a todos sus amigos se dio cuenta de que era la última en llegar. Le pareció un poco raro que los animatrónicos no estuvieran paseándose por ahí.

— ¡Melissa!

Una niña, de cabello color café y ojos azules de vestimenta negra, se acercó a ella corriendo. Pudo notar que llevaba en su mano un peluche de oso que tenía un sombrero negro y una pajarita del mismo color.

— ¡Madeleine! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — la recibió con un abrazo asfixiante.

— Pensamos que no ibas a venir.

Otra voz llamó la atención de las niñas. La cumpleañera al ver al emisor soltó una risita, en cambio su amiga se ruborizó un poco.

— ¡Jimmy! ¿Cómo crees que no vendría a algo importante?

El contrario entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Madeleine al ver que sobraba se fue a jugar por ahí.

La de ojos violáceos vio que se encontraban "solos" y aprovecho en inspeccionar con la mirada a su amigo. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones que alcanzaban casi un tono de color rojo…Tenía puesto una camisa color lavanda y unos pantalones negros.

"Ahh…es tan lindo…", pensó mientras se volvía a ruborizar.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaba ese niño? Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Esa mirada tranquila y serena…

— ¡…sa! ¡Melissa!

Sacudió la cabeza al notar que se encontraba en las nubes. Jimmy la miraba algo preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó posando una mano sobre su cabeza. — Tienes la cara roja.

No pudo ponerse más nerviosa en ese momento. Buscó una buena excusa para salir de la situación, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la felicidad.

— ¡Sí, estoy bien! — mirándole mejor notó que le faltaba algo — ¿Dónde está Bonnie?

— ¿Eh? — retiró su mano de la cabeza contraria.

Abrió la mochila que cargaba y sacó un muñeco, un conejo color morado lavanda que llevaba una pajarita roja.

— Aquí esta — dijo sonriendo mientras se lo mostraba.

Melissa levantó al suyo a la altura del contrario. Fueron acercando sus peluches lentamente. En el momento en el que el pico de Chica iba a tocar la boca de Bonnie, un veloz rayo pasó entre ellos, asustando a la niña y haciendo gruñir al niño en el proceso.

— ¡Llegas tarde niña tonta! — se escuchó decir a una voz con tono burlón.

El dueño de la voz era un niño de cabello color marrón oscuro, que era tapado por una pañoleta con diseños de calaveras piratas. Sus eran de un extraño color pardo claro que rozaban el amarillo. Iba vestido de pirata, con parche incluido. En su mano también llevaba un muñeco, delatando su pertenencia al grupo de amigos. Su peluche era un zorro color rojizo con un parche en ojo, un garfio y unos pantalones mostaza.

— ¡Tommy! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! — bramó una Melissa muy enojada.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabes que no me importa que me regañes! — respondió sonriendo con arrogancia.

La niña bufó. Iba a decir algo pero Jimmy se le adelantó.

— Hermano, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Foxy? — cuestionó fríamente — Si vuelves a molestarla juró que le diré a mamá todo sobre las galletas que te has robado.

— ¡Aish! ¡Está bien! — refunfuño el niño pirata — Pero si mi Capitán no estuviera escondido en su cueva no estaría aquí — dijo mirando su muñeco. — Además los tipos de la pizzería dicen que habrá un show especial que incluirán a todos.

— ¿Un show especial? — preguntó sorprendida la niña.

— Tal vez es por el cumpleaños de Madeleine y Sarah — dedujo su acompañante.

— Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Sarah?

Miraron todo el entorno. Había muchos niños jugando, pero entre ellos no encontraban a la desaparecida. No les sorprendió. Sarah era la hermana gemela de Madeleine. Al contrario de su igual, era introvertida y no le gustaba juntarse con ellos.

Nunca supieron porque ella era así. Muchas veces trataron de incluirla en el grupo porque hasta en la escuela ella siempre estaba sola. Era muy rara pero ya intentaron de todo. No podían obligarla.

— ¡Chicos!

Madeleine se acercaba a ellos. Cuando llegó les comentó que después de la fiesta podían ir a su casa a quedarse a dormir. La idea les pareció genial a todos.

Faltando ya muy poco para que la fiesta comenzara, decidieron jugar a las escondidas para matar el tiempo. Sortearon, con el juego "Piedra, papel o tijera", quien era el que iba a contar. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar la madre de la cumpleañera se acercó con la gemela de esta.

No parecía estar muy contenta y se notaba un poco que su madre la llevaba a la fuerza. Cuando iban a preguntar qué pasaba, la señora les explicó que quería que Sarah no fuera dejada de lado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la invitaron a jugar.

Aceptando a regañadientes, se unió al grupo. Volvieron a sortear quien iba a contar. El ganador fue Tommy, quien hizo un berrinche diciendo que era trampa.

Cuando se calmó se cubrió los ojos y empezó a contar.

Melissa fue corriendo al comedor y se escondió bajo una mesa. Se tapaba la boca intentando no reír. Estuvo unos minutos escondida hasta que se asomó y vio que Madeleine desde su escondite la llamaba. Cerciorándose de que Tommy no estaba cerca fue corriendo hasta su amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó curiosa — ¿Quieres que compartamos escondite?

— ¡Tengo una buena noticia! — exclamó ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Así?

— ¡Vamos a ser parte del show! — gritó bajito y emocionada — ¡Freddy me llamó y me dijo que los llamara a todos ustedes!

.

.

.

— ¡Evelyn! ¡Evelyn!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a toser estruendosamente. El chico dio un suspiro de satisfacción al ver que la chica había despertado de su trance, pero cambió su expresión al ver que escupía sangre.

La situación no había sido buena. En el momento en el que Evelyn mencionó el nombre de una niña cayó desmayada. Trató de despertarla pero fue inútil. Le había revisado y se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de estaba bien. Tan solo estaba _dormida_. No podía hacer nada. Bonnie y Chica lo habían acorralado por las dos puertas y su consumo de energía se gastaba demasiado. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era el hecho de que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando la alarma había sonado abrió las puertas y espero a que la chica despertara. Al ver que decía cosas no muy bien vocalizadas aprovecho para intentar despertarla de nuevo.

Esta vez había funcionado.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le cubrió la boca para que no se siguiera manchando con la sangre.

Al cabo de un rato dejo de toser. Respiraba con dificultad y se le notaba muy agotada.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — preguntó.

— S-sí — respondió con un tono decaído — Soñé cosas muy raras — dijo haciendo una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?

— Una fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña — se frotaba las sienes mientras se incorporaba para apoyarse en el escritorio — Yo veía todo desde el punto de vista de otro niño.

Mike miró el techo pensativo tratando de unir piezas.

— Lo siento, esto suele ocurrir cuando un espíritu me manda escenas o recuerdos de su vida pasada — dijo ya más calmada — Pero no entiendo porque ese contexto.

— ¿Un espíritu?

La chica asintió. El chico por su parte estaba muy revuelto con su pensamiento.

— ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba en el suelo?

Reaccionó y se sentó en la silla.

— Bueno, dos de ellos me acorralaron en el último momento pero justo sonó la campana — dijo riendo nervioso.

— ¡¿Ya es de día?! — bramó inquietándose.

— Ehh, sí — respondió confundido — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Tengo que regresar ya a casa! — se limpió un poco más la sangre de la ropa — ¡Mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí!

"Oh vaya" pensó desinteresado el guardia.

Evelyn salió corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Vendré esta noche también! — fue lo último que se le escuchó antes de salir del local.

Mike resopló y cogió sus cosas para irse.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas con eso de los sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews y favoritos se agradecen.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Alguna sugerencia o queja, por favor mandarme un PM._

_Les prometo traer el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana._

_Atte. Shiro_


End file.
